vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Arbeitskreis Gelebte Geschichte
Der Arbeitskreis Gelebte Geschichte (AGG) wurde im Oktober 1998 von Schweizer Zeitzeugen des Zweiten Weltkriegs als Reaktion auf die am 13. Dezember 1996 durch die schweizerische Bundesversammlung ins Leben gerufenene Unabhängige Expertenkommission Schweiz–Zweiter Weltkrieg (UEK) gegründet. Der Arbeitskreis wollte den noch lebenden Zeitzeugen ein Forum verschaffen, um mit Oral History zu einem ausgewogenen Geschichtsbild über die Schweiz während des Zweiten Weltkriegs beitragen zu können. Geschichte Die Initiative zur Gründung des AGG wurde 1997 von Fliegeroffizieren des Aktivdienstes ergriffen, der einzigen Waffengattung, die im Zweiten Weltkrieg den Ernstfall in Kampfeinsätzen erlebte. Der Arbeitskreis hatte rund 500 Mitglieder und konnte auf die Mitarbeit ehemaliger Botschafter und Chefbeamter des Eidgenössischen Departements für auswärtige Angelegenheiten (EDA), ehemaliger Berufsoffiziere im Generalsrang, Professoren verschiedener Fachrichtungen und Persönlichkeiten aus Wirtschaft und Industrie zählen. Im Mai 2008 betrachtete der AGG seine Mission als erfüllt und löste sich auf. Aufgabenkreis und Veröffentlichungen Die Hauptaufgabe sah der AGG darin, die Berichte der Unabhängigen Expertenkommission (UEK) zu analysieren und wo nötig richtig zu stellen. Die acht Mitglieder der UEK bestanden nur zur Hälfte aus Schweizern und niemand hatte die Kriegsjahre in der Schweiz erlebt. Der Bundesrat ging auf einen Antrag der AGG, diesen Mangel mit Zeitzeugen als Beirat zu beheben, nicht ein. Der Arbeitskreis Gelebte Geschichte gab in den zehn Jahren seines Bestehens eine Vielzahl von Publikationen aus der Sicht von Zeitzeugen zu den Bergier-Berichten der UEK heraus. Mit Erlebnisberichten sollte den von der AGG festgestellten Verzerrungen, Unterstellungen und Unwahrheiten in den Berichten der UEK zuhanden der schwächlich reagierenden Behörden und der verunsicherten Oeffentlichkeit widersprochen werden. Neben anderen Themen betrafen die zahlreichen Stellungnahmen und Interventionen in erster Linie die Bergier-Berichte. Die wichtigsten Publikationen, die zum Teil ins Französische, Italienische und Englische übersetzt wurden, sind: * Erpresste Schweiz 2002; La Suisse face au chantage 2002 * Wir ziehen Bilanz 2005; La Suisse au pilori? 2006; La Svizzera alla berlina? 2006 * Der Vergleich - Die Politik der Schweiz zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs im internationalen Umfeld 2006; Guerre et neutralité - Les neutres face à Hitler 2008; Faces of Neutrality - A Comparative Analysis of the Neutrality of Switzerland and other Neutral Nations during WW II 2009 Das umfangreiche Archiv mit Korrespondenz und Publikationen mit schweizerischen und amerikanischen Pressestimmen wurden für historische Untersuchungen in der Bibliothek am Guisanplatz, der ehemaligen Eidgenössischen Militärbibliothek, deponiert. Literatur (Auswahl) *Arbeitskreis Gelebte Geschichte (Gemeinschaftsarbeit), Erpresste Schweiz - Zur Auseinandersetzung um die Haltung der Schweiz im zweiten Weltkrieg und um die Berichte der Bergier-Kommission, Gut Verlag, Stäfa 2002, ISBN 3-85717-176-6 *Groupe de Travail Histoire Vécue, La Suisse face au chantage, Editions Cabédita, Yens sur Morges 2002, ISBN 2-88295-357-7 *Arbeitskreis Gelebte Geschichte (Gemeinschaftsarbeit), Wir ziehen Bilanz - Zur Haltung der Schweiz im Zweiten Weltkrieg, Gut Verlag, Stäfa 2005, ISBN 3-85717-169-3 *Herbert R. Reginbogin, Arbeitskreis Gelebte Geschichte (Hrsg.), Der Vergleich - Die Politik der Schweiz zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs im internationalen Umfeld. Gut Verlag, Stäfa 2006, 306 S., ISBN 3-85717-176-6 * Groupe de Travail Histore Vécue, La Suisse au pilori? Editions Cabédita, Yens sur Morges 2006, ISBN 2-88295-471-9 * Gruppo di Lavoro Storia Vissuta, La Svizzera alla Berlina? Pedrazzini Tipografia, Locarno 2006, ISBN 88-740-4027-X * Luzi Stamm, Bergier-Bericht - Politische Ideologie in den Schulstuben?, Kommentar zum Zürcher Schulbuch "Hinschauen und Nachfragen", IG-Schriftenreihe Nr. 9 - Januar 2007 * Herbert R. Reginbogin, Guerre et neutralité, Editions Cabédita, Yens sur Morges 2008, ISBN 978-2-88295-538-8 *Herbert R. Reginbogin, Faces of Neutrality, LIT Verlag Dr. W. Hopf Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-8258-1914-9 Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage des Arbeitskreises Gelebte Geschichte * Dachorganisation Interessengemeinschaft Schweiz - Zweiter Weltkrieg * Aktion Aktivdienst Kategorie:Geschichtsverein